


You Are My Sunshine

by vex_xed



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Intersex Heinkel Wolfe, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nuns, POV Queer Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Character, Vampire Hunters, yumikel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vex_xed/pseuds/vex_xed
Summary: A series of Yumikel drabbles based around the dynamic and relationship between Yumiko, Yumie, Heinkel, and its progression.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevatorAction13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorAction13/gifts).



> These will skip around a bit in terms of time! Some will be flashbacks, some will be present day. These are set with the fuckery of Crossfire as a prequel in terms of events to Hellsing. I know, I know, there are some mixups with that, but let me live.

**A/N: This set will be short drabbles, Yumikel centered because I'm an absolute addict for that pairing and cry all the time over it ok**

* * *

**You are My Sunshine**

_**Chapter One:** _

 

Daylight crashed against her eyelids, infecting the now squinting girl's vision with a gradient of pink and yellow. Sunrise was beautiful to Yumiko Takagi, that was certain, but having her curtains violently ripped aside was a rude wakeup call that she was **certain** was a relic of Inquisition-era torture. Kicking her blankets off (not that the bed was very tidy to begin with), bare legs flailed for a moment while her hands hit the wooden nightstand next to her creaky headboard to retrieve metal frames- _that held much more than lenses-_ that would enhance her sight enough to identify today's source of morning trouble.   
  
She sat up, she brushed a mass of wavy black hair out of her face, and she avoided her reflection in her glasses while they were crammed onto a flatter nose that sometimes had trouble keeping the damn things up. She rarely made eye contact with herself, especially after _waking up_. Yumiko didn't like to see anyone else staring back at her.  
There were exceptions, of course, like the source of sunlight in her room, standing triumphantly in full black regalia, short sleeves for the summer and a shit-eating grin for days.   
This exception was named Heinkel Wolfe.  
  
" _Rise and shine, **Yumiko**_." 

The heavy accent carried Western Europe across dead air, stopping to strain for a moment as her window was forced open to allow a fortunate Vatican breeze into the room. Yumiko simply sat there for a moment, lips pursed as if preparing one of her famous nagging lectures, nightgown hanging off her shoulders and small fists clenching her bedsheets  ~~like they were _their_ shoulders, having to hold on for want of need~~. 

Sometimes, looking at the sun hurt. She focused too often on the golden hair, its rays, the blue-green sky as its eyes, the scent of ash it constantly carried on its wind.   
It hurt when she concentrated too long on it, thought too hard about touching what might burn her, hearing a voice hiss beneath her consciousness that _pain_ was what she  _gave_ for a living. 

"...Bad time?"

The Sister shook her head,  _no_. Shook away thoughts that distracted her from the  **deligh** **t** of morning. From enjoying it, from blurting out that the only thing  _wrong_ here was that her sun hadn't woken up next to her- **with** her. 

"Another nightmare?"

Now, she opened her mouth to speak, legs lazily drifting towards the edge of her bed for her feet to dangle off the sides. Her mind drifted for a moment to the events that led to rumpled sheets, unable to fully recall blurred words in other tongues, the sting of knuckles against her jaw. For a moment, her fingers twitched as if to make a move to check the area (offended, twenty years ago) for bruised skin, blood boiling beneath the surface and a voice calling her.

~~**WAKE ME UP.**~~  
  
"N-no, you just  _blinded_ me for a second, moron."

"Flattering,  _katze_ , I didn't know you thought I was  **that** handsome."

_Idiot._  
  
Straining a laugh, Yumiko stood, fixing the bare shoulder ( _this_ brought the attention of that cool gaze, though she didn't realize its draw) left to the light. 

"The  _sun_ did it. Not  _you_ , dummy. Y-you're not the center of my universe, you know!"  
  
Heinkel grinned, teeth gleaming white against whatever shadow was left in the chamber.

"I know you're a shit liar."

\----------

 

AH I RAN OUT OF ENERGY IM SORRY IM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING THIS IS HARD.

 


End file.
